Zutara at Hogwarts
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Katara is entering her fifth year at Hogwarts and as the British Minister of Magic's daughter, she must set an example and show the Bulgarian's Minister of Magic's son, Zuko around Hogwarts. As a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, Katara finds it hard to continue their friendship but finding it even harder to resist those whiskey eyes. slight Tokka eventually
1. Chapter 1

Zutara at Hogwarts

"Daddy!" I cried as I threw my little body into my father's waiting arms.  
He swung me up as high as he could with Sokka clinging for dear life on his calf.  
"Higher! Higher!" I screamed.  
Daddy looked as if his grin would split his face wide open as dug through his blue robe to find his wand and twirled it until I was floating around our kitchen.  
"Hey Sokka, I'm flying!" I giggled as our pet sprite was dancing crazily in the space in front of me, unsure of what to make of me in the air with her.  
She was leaving trails of fairy dust in her wake and I found my little chubby fists didn't help propel me forward any further to chase the golden breadcrumbs.  
It was really dark outside and our living room wasn't very well lit. We had a couple of lamps to illuminate the corners to keep the monsters away though. I saw Daddy continuing to glance at the door.  
"Is Mummy coming home yet?" the last bit ending on a squeal as I suddenly dropped towards our fluffy rug in front of the fire.  
"Soon Katara." Daddy chastised me, "Patience, she will be here soon."  
If I had been older I would have recognised the tightening of his eyes to hint at the worry for his late wife. If I had been older I would have understood what the black owl landing on our open door step, the letter hanging heavily in its beak would've meant.  
If I had been older, I would have killed the death eater who murdered my mother.

I laughed as I raced Sokka with my train trolley, the trunks making it difficult to manoeuvre easily around the pressing crowd of London Waterloo Station.  
"Come on Sokka!" I shouted joyfully. "Such a slow poke!"  
"I'm coming!" he yelled grumpily after me, after bumping into yet _another_ person.  
The glares we were earning made me giggle again and before I knew it I saw the wall separating muggles and magic. I was grinning so hard I thought my cheeks would be floppy as soon as I relaxed them. I quickly checked the clock to the side and saw it was quarter to eleven. I smiled. I still had time.  
"Katara! Sokka" Dad was yelling after us, making quick apologies behind, to the muggles picking themselves up off the floor from our stampede. "Slow down!"  
I dived through the barrier already smelling the change of the ridiculously polluted muggle station to the magically clean Hogwarts station. I cleared my lungs realising I was panting.  
The crowd at this station was a menagerie of owls, cats, toads, sparkling trails of light and robes. I waited for Sokka to the side and a second later he came puffing up next to me. He bent over to catch his breath. I grinned again and Sokka just glared with sore-loser-syndrome. He had the worst case I have ever seen. I stroked my snow white cat, Luna, on the head and her back arched up high to try and receive even more scratches, her piercing blue eyes just begging me to give her more. I fished a treat out of my coat pocket and fed it to her through the bars.  
Dad's weathered face came through the barrier searching for me and Sokka until I waved at him. Dad strode over with a disapproving frown. I reached up a tan hand to smooth away the line between his eyebrows that seemed ever present these days.  
"You'll get frown lines," I said lightly, "Don't want the attractive Minister of Magic looking old now, do we?"  
Dad gave me a withering look, scratching at the white hair at his temples, before smiling and enveloping me in a hug while Sokka turned his nose up at public affection until I pulled him into the hug as well.  
"Hey!" Sokka protested, his arms flailing around, determined to show how unhappy he was with the situation.  
I giggled again.  
"Sokka, stop being such a baby." As I snuggled deeper into Dad's arms.  
"I am a grown adult, I am not a baby." Sokka puffed out his chest.  
"Could've fooled me." I smirked as I came out of Dad's comforting embrace.  
Sokka spluttered for a while until he decided to ruffle up my hair. I yelped and tried to get away but he had me a choke hold.  
"ARRRGHHHHH!" I struggled and shrieked to get away, "LET GO OF ME!"  
"Say uncle!" He said playfully, "Say uncle!"  
"Never!" and I proceeded to tickle his ribs.  
"Ahhhh, Katara! Stop! Stop!" Sokka giggled.  
"Both of you enough!" Dad commanded.  
Instantly we jumped away from each other staring at the ground in shame. Sokka toed the floor sullenly and I glared at the floor, shoving my shoulder into Sokka's. I always got the blame for Sokka's misdeeds. If anyone looked on they would've thought we were a picture of childhood shame, with our hunched shoulders and guilty expressions.  
I glanced up to meet Dad's eyes, then met Sokka's. We just stood there looking at each other until we burst into laughter again. Dad tackled us with a bear hug again. Both Sokka and I snuggled in this time, breathing in the familiar scent of sea salt and fresh paint.  
Dad turned to Sokka first and clapped his shoulders, looking Sokka now dead in the eyes as Sokka had his growth spurt in the summer.  
"Look after Katara and if I hear one peep of you exploding a suit of armour again I am sending you to Durmstrang Institute and you know what they do with trouble makers over there." Dad's lines bracketing his mouth in a stern repercussion. "Am I clear?"  
Sokka nodded solemnly then gave Dad one last hug before pushing his trolley towards the rapidly filling train. Dad turned to me and sighed.  
"What?" I asked, pushing his chin up to look at my face rather than the floor where he seemed to find a piece of gravel very interesting.  
"You look just like her," he said on a broken whisper, his eyes shining brightly.  
I looked sympathetically up at him for a moment before enveloping him in a tight hug.  
"Thank you Katara." He said, pushing me away so he could cradle my face, "Fifth year, eh? You'll be a Healer before you know it!"  
Dad smiled brightly, over compensating for the sad moment.  
"Work hard and have a great time." He squeezed my shoulders, then worry worked its way into his expression, "But don't work yourself _too_ hard I don't want you getting sick, but then again you are taking herbology so you'll be around dangerous plants aren't you? So don't go too near the ones that are contagious, keep mindful of your teachers, socialise with people but then again not _too_ much, because you need to focus on your studies so you can be the Healer you have always wanted to be-"  
I quickly placed my finger over his mouth.  
"Quit worrying," I said soothingly, "I'll be fine and it will be half term before you can even say Quidditch."  
I smiled reassuringly.  
"Hakoda, I now realise why nothing gets done in the British Ministry of Magic." I heard a scathing voice come from behind my father's shoulder.  
My father visibly stiffened. I peered over my dad's broad shoulder to see a tall pale man with black for eyes.  
"Ozai, how pleasant to see you." My father's voice suggested otherwise. "Why are you here?"  
The man, Ozai, glanced smugly at him before placing his hand on the boy next to him, who had a vicious glaring red and purple scar on the right side of his face, making the eye it surrounded, a slit.  
"My Zuko has enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ozai informed him.  
The boy was a little older than me probably seventeen at most. I used the word boy liberally because his frame stood proud and tall like a man, he was even taller than my father. His black mop stood starkly against his beautifully pale skin and hung heavy in front of his eyes, his eyes that captivated me. Golden orbs glared back. I flinched back from the hostility he was giving me. His eyes were framed by thick, black eyelashes that slanted slightly upwards at the corners and rested gently against razor sharp, regal cheek bones with thin but thick lips pursing slightly as he looked me up and down.  
He probably didn't see much worth looking at. Thin strands of hair coming down my forehead, looping down until it was pinned at the back with a pin, thick brown hair, shining its way down the centre of my back. I was wearing muggle clothes, a tan vest top hugging my torso, short, denim shorts, leaving my toned legs on show. It was hot in my defence, the autumn hadn't quite realised that it wasn't summer anymore and it was baking even this early in the morning. I casually pushed my locks of hair that had fallen in front of my face, behind my ear. I saw his golden eyes locking on the movement, followed my hand that trailed back down my neck until my fingers rested gently against my mother's necklace. It was worn from many years of fingers searching comfort, there in the hollow of my throat. His eyes traced it to my horribly pointy chin and to my plump lips, my cheeks, to my azure eyes, my high forehead. Every movement analysed and calculated.  
I gasped when my father gently pressed on my shoulder, I looked up at him to see he was waiting for me to answer the unheard question.  
"You'll look after Zuko, won't you Katara?" Dad prompted.  
I shook myself out and placed a bright, friendly smile, turning to Ozai and Zuko.  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Holding my hand out to Zuko in question, "I'm Katara."  
Zuko pointedly looked at it before ignoring my hand and saying something in a foreign tongue to his father.  
I quickly covered up my hurt and grabbed my trunks and moved my satchel further over my shoulder. I gave my trunks to one of the helpers nearby, indicating the Zuko that was following me, to do the same.  
I climbed onto the familiar train and found an empty compartment for us to sit in glaring at the third years that tried to get in before me. They quivered under my gaze and ran away to find another. I sat down with a sigh, next to the window on the right. Zuko carefully moved his bag onto the storage area above our heads, before sitting collapsing against the seat opposite me and slouched, his expression very sulky. I internally rolled my eyes at his behaviour. What was with him? I noticed he was wearing a very fitting Bulgarian Quidditch top, that from here I could see he had pecs. I wondered if he had abs to go with it, I could see the way his shoulders roiled powerfully under the t-shirt. I could also see a very black tattoo peeking out dangerously out of the collar. It looked very spikey.  
Zuko glared determinedly out of the window.  
"Did you go see them at the world cup?" I asked, gesturing to his shirt.  
He rolled his eyes to me, not benefiting me with the grace to move his head, he scowled at me.  
"Who?" he asked irritably.  
I bristled and tried to relax my shoulders and smile warmly at him, to try and warm the frosty expression that I was starting to suspect, was a permanent feature on his face.  
"The Bulgarians?" I said, the brightness in my tone a shade darker.  
"Yeah," He answered before elaborating pompously, "My father is very important in the Ministry over in Bulgaria, so got box seats."  
My opinion of him was slowly lowering and I soon was wishing I didn't try to make conversation.  
"That's cool," keeping my bright smile that was a little forced, "I support Ireland myself and that was a pretty wicked match between Bulgaria and Ireland, wasn't it?"  
Zuko looked over, shocked that I was showing an interest in Quidditch.  
"Do you play?" He said this cautiously, like he was unsure on how to keep a conversation going.  
I beamed, pleased that I got this stubborn human being to converse with me. I bowed my head to him, mock regally.  
"I am a noble Chaser, kind sir," I arched a brow, "Do you play?"  
He tentatively smiled back, "Dear lady, I am a mighty Beater." He tentatively joked back.  
I could feel my eyes sparkling with victory and we launched into a conversation of Quidditch. Before I knew it, Zuko laughed and we were getting into a heated debate about one of the chasers on the French team.  
"Cristophe?" I pished as I laughed, "He can't catch as well as he falls, which is _all_ the time!"  
Zuko grinned back.  
"You obviously haven't been keeping up," Zuko said, wiping a tear from his left golden eye, "He actually tried to claim that one of his falls which ended up with him catching the quaffle, was on purpose. Right, so _I_ said 'so you deliberately got a member of the opposite team to shove you off your broom, get one of your team mates to hit you smack bang in the middle of you face-'"  
Zuko's story was interrupted when a seventh year, Mai, came into the compartment.  
Zuko who had been leaning towards me animatedly, leaned back into his chair, his smirk sliding centimetre by centimetre off his face until his eyes were cold as he looked at Mai.  
"Mai," his voice sounding forced as he took her in. "Glad I found you."  
Mai is a girl in Slytherin and had to be one of the unhappiest human beings I have ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on.  
"No, I had to find you," she glared at him, her mouth turning down, "You promised you would come sit with us."  
"There wasn't enough room by the time we got on." I quickly defended him.  
Mai turned her cold brown eyes to me.  
"And who are you?" her voice was so scathing, so spiteful, I visibly recoiled in the seat.  
"I'm-I'm Katara." I stuttered.  
"Oh yes," Mai sneered, "I forgot, the _Minister's_ daughter. Shame on me, princess, next time I'll curtsey before I greet you."  
She flicked her jet black hair behind her shoulder, dismissively.  
"Now come on Zuko, you _have_ to meet some of Slytherin _before_ we get there." Mai stood there expectantly.  
Zuko stared beseechingly at me before turning to Mai and opened his mouth but stood and grabbed his bag from the overhead. I gaped dumbly, hurt, not sure why he was leaving. He followed Mai, but hesitated in the doorway.  
"Go on," I said bitterly, "Go join your _friends_."  
Zuko flinched but came back to me furious.  
"What? Think we are going to go eat some babies or something?" his eyes were narrowed.  
"I wouldn't put it past them." I spat.  
"You liked me well enough before you found out I was Slytherin."  
I gawped for a moment and sighed and nodded my head.  
"Your right," I said resignedly, "Go with Mai."  
I tried to smile.  
Zuko sat next to me.  
"We will still talk right?" Zuko traced a pattern on his black trousers, his voice surprisingly vulnerable.  
"Of course we should," His face brightened, "But-" his shoulders tensed, "Slytherins don't share their friends."  
"I'll just hang out with you then." He said stubbornly.  
I grinned and placed my face under his where he was still concentrating on his leg.  
"You can hang out with them, I don't mind, I'll see you around." I smiled.  
He raised his head in hope and his golden eyes wide.  
"Don't look so surprised," I teased, "I can see enough good in you that when they say let's eat some babies, you'll be righteous enough to say 'I am going vegetarian today'"  
We looked at each other for a moment, realising what I had just said and doubled up in hysterics. I curled my legs up to me and Zuko leaned down between his knees to try and get air.  
"Go already, or Mai will come back and give you a verbal bashing." I shoved his shoulder playfully.  
"You, my lady chaser, would be able to hold your own" Zuko winked and left.  
As soon as he was gone I quickly fanned my face to remove the blush that was heating up my face.  
I was smiling to myself when I brought out the muggle book, To Kill a Mockingbird, from my bag and began to read, my legs curled up beneath me.  
I was content reading and I was happy when Scout and Jem had brought Walter home from school when the door slid open. I was half hoping it would be the now familiar golden eyes that I would see gleaming at me but instead was Jet's warm brown gaze. I looked down at my book coyly pretending to ignore him, the corners of my mouth quirking. I saw from the corner of my eye, Jet sitting down next to me and sliding his arm around my shoulders before leaning into kiss me. I lost all pretence of reading my book by tilting my mouth to receive his lips. He casually brushed them with his warm lips before moving me more over to face him to deepen the kiss. I kept a finger in place in my book to mark my page as I leaned further towards him.  
Jet's hand slid along my ribs before just resting with his fingers splayed in between each ridge, sending tingles where ever he touched. His lip closed over my bottom lip before he teasingly tugged it into his mouth. I sighed and with my free hand, I cupped his jaw before sliding it into the mass of brown hair. I heard Jet growl and was tugging me more insistently until I was on his lap, my book forgotten as is landed with a hard thud on the rough carpet. I curled my legs either side of him as his hands slid from cradling my hips to firmly tracing the bumps in my spin before he was prevented by the strap of my bra. He suggestively played with the catch as I moved my mouth from his and trailed it across his soft cheek until I was under his jaw. I felt the vibrations as his mumbled something into my own neck.  
"What was that?" I asked breathlessly before the whole compartment went dark.  
"That, was me giving us some privacy." Jet whispered in my ear, nibbling his way back to my lips.  
I pushed back on his chest.  
"Not today Jet." I said firmly, my breathing still pretty ragged.  
His hand moved to lie over my heart.  
"Your heart says different." Even though I couldn't see anything but a few centimetres in front of me I assumed that he had that roguish grin on that was filled up any girls' body with heat.  
"I said no Jet." I moved off his lap and bent over to get my book up off the floor.  
I felt Jet sigh next to me before his hands slid up my back to massage my shoulders.  
"Come on, baby."  
"Jet stop." I moved slightly away. "_Lumos_."  
I flipped back to my page, to pick up where I left off with Scout and Jem. Jet huffed and muttered something about "blue balls" and left, taking the black darkness with him. I shook my head. Jet was getting really pushy. I tapped my wand out and touched it to my clothes which swapped with the clothes in my bag above me. I tucked my blue stripey tie into my jumper and smoothed down my front. I stood up to pack my book away and was slipping the leather over my shoulder when I heard Zuko come in behind me.  
"You ready to go?" he smiled so innocently I felt bad that I shouted at him earlier.  
"I'd love that." I smiled as I pushed the brown leather strap higher on my shoulder. We shuffled out and started towards the carriages.  
"Katara!" I heard Jet.  
I breathed deeply before pushing on through the crowd pretending I didn't hear him.  
"Um, Katara?" Zuko tapped me lightly on the shoulder, "I think that person is trying to get your attention."  
"Yeah, I know." I continued to stride purposefully through the crowd.  
Zuko whistled lowly.  
"I hope I never get on your bad side," his mouth tipped up to show a couple of white teeth.  
"Me too," I climbed onto the carriage with some fellow Ravenclaws and some Slytherins and a couple of Hufflepuffs.  
No Gryffindors thank God. They worshiped Jet like he was Harry Potter himself.  
I rolled my eyes before smiling at Zuko when the carriage started to trundle off to start the school year.

* * *

**So this is the beginning of their story in Hogwarts. to clarify: **

**Katara is 15/16**

**Zuko is 17/18  
**

**I may have changed a few bits of the Harry Potter world but also the clarify: **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.  
(if I did I would have changed the entirety of season 3 with Zuko and Katara getting together like they were supposed to)**

**It would be nice for a review, just getting feed back, some ideas, in case I get writers block. **

**Hope you liked it ;) **

**-JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled a face at my porridge at breakfast the next morning and took a huge gulp of water.

Professor Flitwick had already sent everyone their timetables and I had _double_ transfiguration first. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up saying goodbye to my friends. I started back to my chamber to brush my teeth.

"Hey, Katara, wait up!" I turned to face Zuko's innocent happiness.

"Heya," I hugged him.

He stiffened for a moment before he returned it. I could feel the muscles in his forearms flexing as they circled my body. His arms, lanky as they were, held me doubtfully. I jerked as I felt a fire slip through my body feeling like I had drunk a heating potion.

We quickly let go and looked everywhere but each other.

"Well, I better… I better go and-" I trailed off awkwardly and Zuko clutched onto that.

"Yeah and I gotta um, you know," he smiled again.

Just as I was about to turn away, I thought of something.

"Hey do have any frees or something? Today, I mean?" I tucked my hair nervously behind my ear and held a death grip on my book.

"Yeah, I think possibly seventh?" he guessed.

"Same!" I internally sighed with relief he didn't shoot me down like when I first met him.

"Wicked," he confirmed, a goofy smile over took his face, "Should I meet you in the Library?"

"Sounds good," I gave a tiny wave and rushed off to brush my teeth before my lessons.

In a way I was sort of anxious about seeing him seventh. I could barely concentrate on Herbology which almost led to acid nearly being doused on my hair by one of the more irritable plants.

Everything went relatively well considering, I hung out with Jet for lunch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, kissing me every now and then, squeezing me tighter against him until I felt that I would bruise.

I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder even after the dick move he pulled on the train. I looked up into his dark eyes, smiling slightly as he gave me that lopsided grin. My heart gave a delighted flutter, convincing me that our bond couldn't be ignored.

Lame I know, however I wasn't so naïve after I saw him being a tool soon after I had just forgiven him.

The bond we had was broken when he saw a first year who had run into him on the train.

Obviously this should have led to the blatant punishment of hovering the poor child over the Grand Staircase. I tugged his arm begging him to let him go, Jet just looked at me in disbelief that I was serious.

Consequently, Jet had been given detention by a teacher who came running. Thankfully I didn't get in trouble as I had been the one to tell on him. Jet was fuming with two weeks detention and was going to "hex the bejesus" out on the snitch.

Internally, I rolled my eyes but on my face I had tried to place a sympathetic expression like I resented this injustice. Inside I was thankful that for two blissful weeks I wouldn't be able to see him, he was getting so clingy. Jet had asked me if I had any frees that day.

I said I didn't.

I'm pretty sure in a relationship you don't try and avoid your boyfriend like the plague, but I'm pretty sure that is a good way to spend our relationship. Or so I hoped.

I was in nervous jitter when I made the trek to the library, my books were jerking unsteadily in my arms and when I saw Zuko just leaning casually against the wall, I flushed and approached him.

"Do you want me to take a couple of your books?" He offered, his hands hovering uncertainly.

I shook my head, smiling. I didn't have to worry about Jet having any lessons free. He doesn't study, so he doesn't come anywhere near the library.

I took out fresh parchment and began my Transfiguration essay. My father would like to believe that I wanted to do a safe job of being a Healer. I didn't try to tell him any different, but what I really wanted was to be like my mum. An Auror.

So I studied hard but my Defence Against the Dark Arts struggled the most. I was wondering at the laws of Transfiguration and the relation to the Bending techniques.

"With Bending, to transfigure the elements is easier, especially if you have the knack, you can also make it almost out of nothing, relying on the chi to supply the energy. On the other hand, the limitations of wands is that you actually have to have something to transform according to the laws of transfiguration." Zuko shrugged, "Or something along those lines."

I arched an eyebrow high.

"Were you reading my essay?" I whispered.

Zuko raised both of his in retaliation.

"It was kind of hard to miss with you sighing, rustling pages and tapping the quill against the table," he said softly as he demonstrated, which was actually _really_ annoying, "I don't think you could have been more obvious that you needed help from someone of a greater intelligence."

"A greater intelligence?" my voice rose which got us harshly shushed.

I giggled and Zuko pretended to puff himself up.

"Yeah, a _greater_ intelligence, I mean I don't know if you see my rippling biceps over here but…"

I tried to smother my laugh to no avail.

"What has muscles got to do with intelligence?" I tried to catch my breath.

"I can do even more," he paused for dramatic effect, lowering his voice even further, "I can also do addition, like two plus two equals five right?"

"I can see how you get all the girls." I said dryly, turning back to my essay.

"Aw come on," Zuko tugged at my sleeve, "Let's go do something."

"But," I pointed to the stack of homework, "I have so much homework."

Zuko pointed to his equally high stacked homework and raised his eyes with a disbelieving cough.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine!"

Going to do something consisted of walking around the lake watching the giant squid slowly propel itself in the sunlight. I twirled in a slow circle loving the feeling of my skirt floating around my thighs, I allowed my wand to trail behind me allowing blue sparkles to follow closely.

I turned to see Zuko staring at my arse. I tutted which brought his eyes up to meet mine and his cheeks flushed a bright red. He tried to stutter out an apology but I waved it away and continued my dancing smiling.

I felt heat behind me and turned to find him without a wand and making little fire balls which he was juggling. I gasped.

"I can't believe you can fire bend!" I clapped and jumped up and down, "literally, fangirling right now."

Zuko gave one of his deep belly tingling laughs. It sounded like smooth, rich milk chocolate running over nuts. While chucking a fire ball behind his back and turning it blue before catching it again in his palm again.

I pretended to swoon, although it wasn't too hard since I was dangerously close. Luckily, Zuko believed it to be the joke it partially was. Zuko gave up the fire to catch me around the waist and dipped me backwards. I squealed.

"What are you doing?" I clung to the shoulders that were flexing against their will, I swear it was muscle built against muscle.

"I needed to catch the fallen maiden before she fell from over exposure to pure awesomeness." Zuko waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And you sir, are too full of yourself to save me." I pushed against his chest, "Let me up, I feel dizzy!"

"As you wish," Zuko proceeded to lift me high into the air and I shrieked.

He swung me around then down and led me into an over dramatized dance that was too stiff to be serious. I was in hysterics and collapsed on the dry, prickily grass, chest heaving. Zuko leaped onto the ground next to me.

"You can't tell me you are tired," he poked my side playfully,

"Go screw yourself," I grumbled, catching my breath, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"If I could I would. I would love to screw myself," Zuko said flopping onto his side, his fist propping him up, to pretend to wipe a tragic tear from his eye, "Sigh, my life's hard."

I snorted in unladylike manner.

We were silent for a few minutes, just allowing the birds chirping to lull us into a doze.

"Hey Katara?" Zuko's voice sounded muted.

I tilted my head towards him, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not giving up," his golden gaze held me enraptured.

I shook my head to shake away the mind butterflies.

"Not giving up on what?" I asked, confused.

"On being my friend," he smiled tentatively.

I beamed.

"Well, we still need to work on your people skills," at his down cast expression, I quickly back tracked, "You're perfect really, but you need to stop making us _swoon_…"

Zuko and I snorted and stared up at the blue sky in silence. Not the kind of awkward silence that you feel you need to fill, more like the silence when you are about to sleep. Contented and sleepy. I could feel the heat between our bodies, barely touching apart from our arms where my hairs stood on end just brushing him.

I sighed and gazed up at the pink fluffy perfections with Zuko. Happiness just radiating out of me.

Sometime later, Zuko's pinkie curled around my pinkie. My heart beat fast and I tried to tamp down on the smile that was obviously on my face.

Soon I heard Zuko's breathing deepen and I rolled my eyes over to his still form. Of course he was asleep.

I just lay there until the sky darkened a tad and the wind became bitter, tugging up a drowsy Zuko, our pinkies' still intertwined, we walked up to the Great Hall where we separated our hands to go to the opposite sides of the room.

Back to our segregation.

I sighed in disappointment. Him back to Mai, me back to Jet.

Back to normal.

Or so I hoped.

* * *

I was snuggled up in my bed when a hand shoved my back. I moaned and burrowed deeper into my warm sheet.

"Katara!" A voice hissed next to me, "It's Quidditch practice. Come on, Digs is going to be so mad if you don't get up!"

"I'm up." I mumbled, burying my face further into my pillows, eyes still closed.

"Come on!" My friend Valada hissed a little louder, "I will jump on your bed if you don't get that arse out of the bed right now!"

The threat of a belly drop made me leap out of my bed with a new vigour.

"I'm up!" I stripped quickly, pulling on my blue Quidditch robes on, stumbling I face planted with an 'eep!'.

Irritated, I brought my face out of my duvet with a huff and continued to wriggle my way into my trousers. Valada was in hysterics, trying not to wake the rest of our chamber but you could see she was struggling for breath at the sight of my disgruntled expression.

"Let's just go," I growled, snatching up my broom stick up from next to me, storming past Valada.

"Your robe is on back to front…"

* * *

"You're late." Diggory, our Quidditch captain, growled.

I rolled my eyes at him and rubbed my eye, yawning pointedly which led to the rest of the team into a series of yawns.

Diggory glared at me.

"Why is it," Diggory gritted his teeth, the anger flushing his cheek bones, "That you are always the last one here Katara?"

I heaved a huge breath, bringing my shoulders up and down dramatically.

"Because I live to disappoint you," I muttered under my breath.

My eyes caught up on a figure running towards our group on the pitch. The familiar blue robes billowing out behind him.

"Sorry I'm late bro," Cedric, the twin of Diggory, grinned roguishly, ruffling his hair charmingly.

Stiffly, I turned to Diggory whose face had been red with anger had made way for embarrassment.

"Last one here?" I snarled, clenching my free fist at my side, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Let's get in the air people!" Diggory yelled quickly, mounting his broom and soaring into the sky.

I muttered darkly to myself and began to sweep in arcs, ready for the quaffle, beginning the training, I couldn't help but think wistfully to my bed back in the dorm.

Starting with the regular warm ups of passing the ball to each other, weaving faster and faster until we were probably blurs. Digs was another Chaser and I took bitter joy in throwing the quaffle so hard at him that he made an 'oof' as the hard ball was planted into his stomach.

His blue eyes glared up at me from my perch. I waved my fingers and simpered before flying off.

Practice ended when our exchange got more violent and poor Valada was smacked in the back of the head with the quaffle. Landing I smiled sheepishly as she glared at both me and Diggory.

Valada rolled her eyes and stalked off to our chambers with me following in her wake, shamefaced but glaring proudly when I made eye contact with Diggory. I couldn't wait to take a bath and maybe take a cat nap before the long day. I huffed a breath. Hell, this was going to be a long term if Diggory was going to be like this every training session.

I rolled my aching shoulders and trundled back to the castle.

* * *

I slumped over my porridge, just wishing that I could have that hour of sleep I missed back. I even considered skipping my double potions just to go and take a cat nap in my bed. I yawned extra-long, barely listening to the mindless chatter, stirring my spoon in the gloopy mess.

I could hear Sokkka's loud voice joking and I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. I didn't notice the conversations going quiet around me until Valada nudged me not so gently with her shoulder.

I jerked upright, blinking furiously as if that would wake me up more. I looked over to Valada who nodded to someone behind me. I turned to find Zuko staring sheepishly down at me. I smiled and I felt a goofy grin overlapping my face and I stumbled out of my place and almost fell on my face if it wasn't for his strong arms. I blushed hotly and looked up ruefully to Zuko's eyes gleaming back at me.

God, why did he have to be so attractive? Or have that kind of personality that just drew me into him like a moth to a flame? Zuko looked at me awkwardly and coughed into his fist.

Realising that I had been staring at him for too long I hurriedly straightened and smiled, running my hands nervously over my skirt, subtly rubbing away the clamminess. I smiled uncertainly and re tucked my hair behind my ears.

Zuko smirked at me and shook his head as he laughed quietly.

"What?" I asked curiously, looking up at him.

"You are just acting so strangely," Zuko shook his head again in disbelief.

I bristled and was about to retort when the hall went silent. I looked around and saw everyone turned expectantly towards the front of the room where Professor Pakku stood. I quickly sat down, dragging Zuko with me, landing with an 'oof!'. I rolled my eyes at Zuko in annoyance and turned to face the front again.

"As you know the Triwizard Tournament will be held this year," Pakku paused allowing the Great Hall to irrupt in cheers, shaking the very foundations of this old castle, before continuing, "The rule is still applying towards only five years and above," groans of disappointment filled the room where the cheers had once prevailed.

"I hope you will not disappoint our great school," Pakku glared at every single student, settling on just roaming his eyes around again, "The Goblet of Fire will choose in the last week of this half term so I hope those who are old enough to participate will take this seriously. People have died in this tournament, and they will die again," The swallowing silence that enveloped the room was pressing when Pakku paused. "It is for the honour of your school you are doing this, it is for the glory of your houses that you are doing this for, it is for the respect of this family."

Pakku allowed his words to sink in before continuing again.

"And now a minute of silence for the death of our beloved Cedric Diggory, one of the casualties in the tournament from He Must Not Be Named campaign."

Everyone bowed their heads, the once cheery mood depleting into a morose soberness.

I felt Zuko's confusion next to me was evident as his eyes roamed around us, awkwardly shuffling.

I nudged his side disapprovingly, glaring at him until he stopped shuffling.

Zuko stilled, sending me an apologetic look with those soulful eyes of his.

"Thank you," Professor Pakku said into the sombre silence.

Sitting back at the head table, the conversations began again, albeit more hesitant.

I looked over at Zuko who was glancing around us nervously. Following his gaze I saw many of my table giving Zuko glares as they saw his green tie and his position next to me.

Scowling, I stood up offering Zuko my hand with a smile. Zuko looked at my friends again and clambered from the bench, pointedly ignoring my hand. Covering my hurt I gestured the main doors where Zuko mutedly nodded.

Walking past the judging whispers of the neighbouring tables, I blushed and looked at the paving stones and didn't notice the person standing in the middle of the path until I collided with them.

I stumbled back from impact, Zuko's hand shot out to steady me. I shot a grateful glance up at Zuko, turning to apologise to the person I collided with only to feel the 'sorry' die on my tongue as I glared up at Diggory who returned the hateful stare.

"What do you want Digs?" I asked him coldly.

I felt Zuko shoot me a surprised look. Probably had never heard me talk to someone so scathingly other than him.

Digs pointedly regarded Zuko's hand which still grasped my elbow, who released me as quickly as he grabbed me.

I couldn't help but strain to maintain some kind of contact by leaning a little closer to the warmth radiating from his body.

"What are you doing with him?" Diggory narrowed his gaze at me.

I rolled my eyes heavenward, searching for some remaining patience.

"I am leaving the room," I said pointedly.

"With _him?_" Diggory shot a glare at Zuko who seemed to be standing straighter and his whiskey eyes seemed to be losing patience as he looked coolly back.

I couldn't help the warmth that shot through my system at the sight of his power barely concealed by his pale skin.

"It's really none of your business Diggory," I said, grabbing Zuko's elbow I moved around Diggory, barely making it a step before he seized my wrist, yanking me back.

"I think it _is_ my business if my team mate is fraternising with the enemy's number one beater!" Diggory snarled.

Releasing Zuko's arm I shoved Diggory back, staring at Diggory fiercely, feeling a vein throbbing in my forehead.

"Digs, you are being completely unreasonable," I hissed into the growing silence surrounding our group as people ignored their breakfast to watch us in interest. "It's not like I am taking him away to talk strategy of our Quidditch match!"

"No, you're just going off to spread your legs for him!"

The resounding slap echoed as I stormed furiously to the doors, hearing Zuko's hurrying footsteps coming after me. I thought better of my decision of walking away and turned back to face Diggory.

"Just because you can't get that from other girls, prick," I raged, "Not even the ones who seem to have their legs readily open for anyone _but_ you!"

With that I continued to stomp out, Zuko following quickly on my heels.

I sighed as we escaped outside where the brisk wind was blowing, the wet grass soaked my ankles where they were exposed to the elements and billowing Zuko's and my cloaks like wraiths.

I rubbed my face tiredly, knowing I was going to pay for the comment to Diggory later.

I turned my attention to my friend next to me, wondering what he wanted to talk about with me. Was he going to try and break our friendship? Did he want me to stop talking to him in public?

Worrying my cloak clasp I darted my eyes up to see Zuko's flit away to the water lapping at the shore.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "What was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Zuko jumped and turned his rueful gaze to me and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I, uh, just wanted to talk with you," Zuko shot me a nervous glance, his cheeks going a little pink.

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I smiled at him, grasping our pinkies tightly before letting go.

"So talk," I grinned, my hair blowing across my face.

"So, uh, are you going to, um sign up for the Triwizard Tournament?" Zuko stuttered before he coughed, looking everywhere but me.

I couldn't help but smile at Zuko's cuteness and stopped, curling my hand, pushing my hair back again.

Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders against the wind.

Pulling out my wand I whispered a spell and the wind stopped blowing around us in a large bubble. Smiling, I pocketed my wand again, looking up I saw Zuko's eyebrows raised.

"What? It was getting annoying," I said a little defensively, allowing my hair to fall in front of my face again before pushing back behind my ear again.

Zuko chuckled, bringing a hand out of his pocket and rubbed his head again.

"So are you? Try out for the Tournament I mean?" Zuko asked again.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I really want to focus on my studies," I smiled, "My Defence Against the Dark Arts is pretty poor anyway so I wouldn't even last the first round,"

I chuckled ruefully, kicking the grass slightly. I peeked up at those yellow eyes.

"What about you?" I asked, moving my hand nervously up and down my forearm.

Zuko laughed a little and caught my hand, effectively stopping my little jumpy movements.

I stole a look up at Zuko's amused expression.

"I might," he said, humour colouring his tone, "Most likely will, Father would be disgraced if I didn't at least try."

Although he shrugged, I could sense the tension in his shoulders when he talked about his dad. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I offered my silent support.

"Zuko!" Both Zuko and I leaped away from each other as we saw Mai walking towards us.

I frowned. Somehow she made the simple act of walking a boring task.

Zuko's face alighted with a joy at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey," Zuko greeted, trying to loop his arm around her shoulders to bring her in for a kiss.

Mai resolutely kept her feet where she was, her hands on her hips. _Oh, this shit's going to get messy…_

"What are you doing out here with _her_?" Mai asked, narrowing her gaze at me.

I flinched at the hatred she was sending to me. I glanced to Zuko, expecting some kind of reprimand for talking to me like that, especially since I defended him from Diggory.

I recoiled when I saw he looked ashamed. Hurt snaked its way through my system. He was _ashamed?_ Ashamed of being with me.

I took a step back. Zuko's eyes snapped to me at the movement. He looked like he was going to say something to me but Mai interrupted.

"Well?" she demanded.

I could feel the tingles, alerting me to the fact that I was going to cry and soon.

Turning away from Zuko, I gave Mai my attention.

"Nothing," I said mutely.

I walked to the doors, my shoulders slumped.

I could hear Zuko's deep voice talking behind me and I heard Mai's bored answer. Climbing the stairs, I picked up my battered feelings with a sharp slap.

What could I expect from a Slytherin? I couldn't expect anymore than small talk, maybe polite greetings.

_God Katara, you are so naïve._ Straightening my shoulders I hurried to my common room to grab my bag and start the day.

* * *

I had double Transfiguration first and I was walking with Valada joking about the disastrous Quiditch practice that day.

"If you _ever_ hit me with a quaffle again, I am going to hit you with a bludger so hard that you are going to wish that you never met me," Valada scowled.

I laughed, bumping my shoulder into hers.

"That's only if you can catch me," I said lightly, dodging the blow she was about to inflict on my shoulder.

I was walking into the classroom before stilling at the sight of the assistant next to Professor Arete.

However as I was leading into the classroom Valada collided with my back, sending me stumbling forward, horror at the impending table.

Closing my eyes, I waited until the inevitable occurred. But all I felt was something puffy hitting my face, forcing me to bounce back, falling backwards on Valada who had fallen on the floor behind me.

"Jesus Katara!" Valada complained, "It's a wonder you can stay on a broom you are so clumsy!"

The people who witnessed our collapse, sniggered. I blushed furiously, picking myself off the stones, holding my hand out to Valada who grudgingly grabbed it, hauling herself to her feet.

With my head lowered I continued to my seat, avoiding the whiskey gaze which I knew was locked on me.

In hindsight, the fall should have signified the impending disaster that was the Transfiguration lesson and I should've known that and should've feigned being ill.

But no, Miss Goody Two Shoes Katara has never skived out of a lesson so continued with the lesson, despite the dread coiling ominously in my stomach.

We were supposed to be turning a dormouse into a balloon, but mine kept running away and as I missed, I managed to turn the seat of the person in front of me into a bright red, helium filled balloon, sending poor Longbottom into the air, holding onto the trailing string for dear life.

It then got steadily worse as the lesson progressed. I managed to cause Valada's ear to swell and we had to have four people hold onto her legs to stop her from going higher.

My face was bright red and I couldn't help but get even more flustered as I saw Zuko laughing at me silently from the other side of the room. His hand covering his mouth, trying to hide it. This then sent me into an even _more_ flustered mood until I thought I could be taken by Death Eaters and think it would be a mercy.

I took drastic action. First World War soldiers shot themselves in the foot to get out of fighting in the front lines as it were.

I thought it would be such an _accident_ if I _happened_ to hex myself in the foot and _had_ to be sent to the hospital wing. It would only be a slight embarrassment compared to if I had to suffer the remainder of the double period, _especially_ if I had to endure anymore of this bloody lesson.

Taking a deep breath, glancing around ensuring that no one was watching, I sent a swelling charm to my foot.

I gave a convincing yelp and Professor Arete looked over at me dismayed and hurried over to inspect the damage.

He tutted, shaking his head up at me.

"What is it with you today Miss Katara?" Professor scolded, narrowing his gaze over his spectacles.

I muttered my apologies.

"Zuko!" Professor Arete called over his shoulder, where Zuko was chatting with a Slytherin, glanced up, an arrogant smirk like the one I saw the first day I had met him, I scowled. "Take Miss Katara to the hospital wing, would you?"

Zuko turned his mirth to my horrified form.

"Oh no, please Professor, that won't be necessary-" I tried to say.

"Nonsense Katara," Arete gave me a stern glare and handed me over to Zuko, "Who knows what might happen on the way to the hospital wing,"

"The concern is unneeded sir, I am fine-" I said desperately.

"The concern wasn't for you, it was for the students around you," Arete interrupted firmly.

I flushed and looked down at my rapidly swelling foot.

"Zuko if you may," Arete waved towards me, "I have a lesson to teach,"

With the dismissal, I hobbled dejectedly passed the sniggers through the door. I tried to limp quickly away from Zuko but he caught up quickly, trying to give me a hand.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, trying to go quicker to escape Zuko, however in my disabled state quick was slower that a worm. Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise at my biting tone but continued on in silence

Sighing, I slowed down, it appeared I wasn't going to lose him through speed so I limped at a more comfortable pace.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Zuko said in the pressing silence, his eyes roaming my blushing form.

I stared resolutely at the floor and muttered "Nothing is wrong,"

I felt Zuko give a silent sigh.

"So the carnage in Transfiguration was just the usual?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

I bristled, scowling at the floor stubbornly.

"I thought it wasn't," Zuko said smugly as we turned the corner.

I halted and turned my glare to him, my hands on my hips.

"Stop that!" I snapped.

Zuko scowled back down at me.

"Stop what?" he asked exasperated, anger evident in his tone.

"Stop that high and mighty attitude!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, "It is infuriating seeing that smug exterior. All. The. Time!"

"Wow, 'smug exterior' in an argument? Trying to make yourself sound more intelligent?" Zuko snarked.

"I don't have to try hard," I bit back, "Any word longer than five letters would seem intelligent to you,"

Zuko gave me a scathing sneer.

"You are being so obstinate right now," He said mockingly, "I don't know if you noticed that long word, 'obstinate'"

I worked my mouth, trying to figure a comeback before stomping my foot and trying to stomp away but the effect was ruined because of the wonkiness of my standing as one of my feet was swollen beyond the size of a quaffle, causing me to stumble right into Zuko's chest.

His hands circled my upper arms to steady me, the contact sending delicious warmth through me.

Resenting the feeling I wrenched myself away to continue towards the hospital wing, more desperate than ever to get away from this Slytherin.

Zuko sighed exasperatedly, hauling me to a stop.

"Katara, stop. Just stop." Zuko said wearily, rubbing his face with one hand. "I don't know what I have done to put you in a foul mood but it is evident that it is of course me."

"Damn right it is you!" I hissed, yanking my arm and turned to spy the hospital doors and hobbled quicker.

"My fault?!" Zuko exclaimed, confused.

I spun around, incredulous.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

Zuko's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what he had done.

"Today with Mai?" I prompted.

Zuko just cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

I threw my hands in the air and managed the last feet to the infirmary.

"What about Mai? Are you actually being _jealous_?" Zuko called after me.

My spine snapped straight and I shot a scathing look over my shoulder.

"_Me? Jealous?_" I gave him a derisive look, my stomach hurt with all these negative emotions roiling in my belly, "She hasn't got anything worth being jealous over."

I stormed into through the door without a backward glance.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :3 constructive critism preferred **

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


End file.
